The Legend of Kylie Phoenix
by artybat
Summary: George is acting strange and Alanna finds out why. better than it sounds rated T just because i'm nervous. version 2.0


**so i updated this story because of a suggestion from _Rockstar with a Vendetta_ (thank you!) and to do that for some reason i had to delete the original one. THIS IS THE SAME STORY ONLY SPACED OUT**

_**disclaimer; i own nothing you recognize from tamora pierce**_

George shot up from his bed, drenched in sweat. Alanna turned over and mumbled sleepily,

"George?". He turned around and gazed at his wife.

"Go back to sleep lass, everything's fine." She turned back over and instantly fell asleep while George grabbed breeches and a shirt then walked to the Swoop's tower. Staring up at the sky he realized it was a full moon. Smiling to himself he closed one eye and held up his thumb, covering it. Miles away, on the roof of the Dancing Dove, Marek Swiftknife was doing the same, hoping that somewhere someone was doing the same, and that she was doing ok so far away from home.

In the morning George's office door creaked open, but he didn't look up. Alanna, suddenly worried, walked over to him and looked over his shoulder when he still didn't raise his head. George was drawing, a first for him, a young woman of about sixteen with dark black hair that was almost blue, purple eyes with hints of grey, high cheekbones, and three earrings in one ear, a star, a moon, and a sun.

"Well well laddybuck, you best explain why you're drawing a picture of some girl. Hmmm?" George jumped when he heard Alanna's voice. Spinning around he realized she was standing behind him, a small smile turning up the edges of her mouth. Sighing he sat back down.

"This is Kylie," he murmured waving his hand over the picture, "she's a friend of Marek's, more like an adoptive daughter actually. She left Tortall two years ago to travel, neither of us have heard from her since." Alanna pulled a chair from the corner and sat down next to him.

"What's her story? She's lower city right?" George nodded.

"It's a sad tale lass, one that I don't want to tell." Alanna glared at him. Looking nervous he added, "All right, all right! Just stop giving me the evil eye!" She sat back in her chair, a smug smile spreading over her face.

"The lass was born in the lower city, her ma left her and her brother and sister to care for themselves when she was 2 and they were 12. They survived by joining in with some street kids, they begged mostly. Four years later Kylie and her sister were walking back to their hideout when they were grabbed and dragged into a side alley. They were raped and badly beaten, when the brother went looking for them and saw what was happening he attacked the man, but he was killed. Kylie and her sister were forced to watch him bleed to death. The man beat them more, then grabbed the sister and hauled her off to the slave pens. He left Kylie for dead in the gutter. Next morning one of her friends went to Marek and asked for help finding her, and that's where they found her. Half dead, bloody, and bruised laying in the gutter. She fought like mad trying to escape them, but finally relented to being healed. Marek loved the girl, he did everything for her. Eventually she learned to trust him, and he taught her fighting, pickpocketing, lock picking, everything he could. The mysterious friend taught her to read and write, and helped her pick up a few languages along the way. Her sixteenth birthday she turned up at Marek's door and told him she was leaving. He was heartbroken, took him months to recover. He still misses her, though he hides it well for the court." George finished and slumped down in his chair.

" The girl had spunk, she reminded me a lot of Rispah when I met her."

Alanna looked at her husband sadly, thinking how much she must have meant to him and Marek.

Suddenly eager she said, "Couldn't you ask your spies? She shouldn't be to hard to find!"

George just shook his head, "Marek taught her to well, none of my spies can turn up anything on her, it's like she doesn't exist." Alanna went to her husband and hugged him, letting him bury his face in her neck.

**review please :)**


End file.
